


Persona- Past And Future

by camharkness



Series: Persona New fighters. [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camharkness/pseuds/camharkness
Summary: A young teen girl wakes up on the first day of school. everything seems normal, till she starts having visions. people going missing,  people killing themselves. can veronica and her friends figure out what's going on and stop the killing people?
Series: Persona New fighters. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603639
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: New year, New me.

The sun started to rise upon the suburban area in Kansas. A young girl got out of bed, she sighed, summer had just ended and her second year of high school was to start. She went over to her closet, tripping over her black school bag on her way over. She opened her closet and looked inside. She pulled out her school’s uniform, which was a white buttondown shirt, blue jacket, red skirt, black knee-high socks, brown shoes, and a blue suit jacket. She got dressed, brushed her red hair to make sure it wasn’t messy and went downstairs. Both of her fathers were sitting at the table, with her little brother Mikey. “Hey, Veronica!” Cam said.  
“Hey, papa cam. Hey, papa Noah.” she sat down next to her little brother and patted him on the head.  
“He’s almost old enough to go to school,” Noah said.  
“I can already hear papa cam crying while dropping him off,” Veronica said with a laugh.  
Cam smiled while putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Veronica. She quickly scarfed the food down “thanks papa cam!” she said as she ran outside.  
The summer Heat was still around, not fully being fall yet. As she reached school, a young man with dark skin walked up to her. “Hey, Veronica!”  
She turned to look at him “Oh! Zacharia!” she said hugging him. “Where were you during the summer?”  
“Remember? I told you my family was going to Japan for the summer. It was fun. Oh! I even brought you something!” he pulled a Joker plushie out from his bag and handed it to her.  
She squealed “OH! YOU REMEMBERED THAT I LOVE PERSONA!?” she took it and hugged it. “It’s so cute! Thanks, Zach!”  
Zach smiled. They walked into the school. Each going off into different directions to get to their first hour. She walked into the classroom, almost all of the seats were filled. She sat in front of the class, right next to the window on the far left. She always loved sitting next to the windows in classrooms, she always felt at ease here. Plus, she was really close to the teacher. So she could get all of the information she needed. The teacher came in and put her stuff on the table at the very front of the class near the chalkboard. She sighed and looked at the class. She looked like she was in her 50s at the very least. “Listen up. I don’t care who you all are, or how old you are. You will not give me any sort of disrespect. I expect to be treated the same way you’d treat a queen. Not just some old lady.” the old woman proceeded to go on and on about her expectations. “Now. on to class rules. If I see any phones, they will be mine. I will take them. And you won’t get them back till the end of the year.”  
Veronica sighed. She wanted a fun year, but with the fact, she had to start every day with this class wasn’t nice. “We will be learning math in this class. And I fully expect you all to pass.” 

The bell rang, as she was picking up her bag she overheard some students talking about something.  
“Have you heard about what happens if you look into a mirror on a rainy night at midnight?”  
“Yeah, the perfect reflection. you’ll see the perfect you.”  
“Mhm”  
“Perfect you…?” veronica thought to herself while walking away. As she walked down the hallway her head started to hurt. She started having visions of someone. A boy looking into a mirror. She could hear something, but it wasn’t clear enough for her to make out the words. She was brought back after bumping into Zach. she fell backward, her glasses flying off.  
“Whoa! Veronica, you okay?” he said helping her up and handing her her glasses.  
“I’m fine. Sorry.” she started thinking about what she saw, she shook her head. 

Later that night, veronica was sitting at the dinner table with her dads and brother.  
“So. how was your first day back?” cam asked.  
“It was okay,” she said picking at her food.  
“Something on your mind?” Noah asked putting his hand on her shoulder  
“I’m just tired. That's all.” she gave them a smile, not telling them about what she saw in her mind. It was probably just her imagination going crazy. 

After eating she went to her room, switching into her pajamas. She looked out her window. “It’s raining. Hopefully, it’ll still be raining by 12.” she set her phone alarm for 12 am and went to sleep. 

In her dreams, she saw a woman and a man. They were alike and different. They then started to melt. Skin, then the meat, blood gushing to the ground. 

“No one, man, woman, young, or old, is safe from me!” a voice echoed. 

She shot awake, her alarm going off. She sighed and got up. “It’s 12.” she went to her window. “It’s raining.” she smiled. She quietly snuck to the bathroom, turning on the light. She looked at her reflection. “The perfect me…..” at first it was just her. Then it slowly changed to a young man, a bit older than her. “Wha…? Wait…. Jonny?” she pressed her hand against the mirror, her hand sliding through. “AH!” she screamed trying to pull herself out. After getting her hand out. She slammed against the wall. 

“Veronica are you okay!?” Cam yelled from outside. 

“Yeah! There was a spider.” veronica lied, she stood up and rubbed her head. Her reflection turned back to normal. “Why was jonny there…. A perfect me…. Jonny is a perfect me… but we’re nothing alike. And why did my hand go through the mirror... “ She sighed. “I’ll just go to bed.”


	2. Hang around

Veronica woke up the same way as yesterday. As she got to school, Zach stopped her.   
“Hey, Veronica… have you seen Jonny anywhere?”   
“Huh? No. well…” she started to say   
“He went missing during the last week of summer. He’s not answering his phone. I thought his parents just grounded him. But he’s still not here.” 

“Should i tell him?” Veronica thought to herself. She knew she’d come off as insane if she did. 

“Well… I guess we should get to class.” Zach sadly walked off. Clearly worried.   
“Oh Zach…” she sighed and walked to her class. 

The first hour was normal. As the hour ended. She went over to her second hour. Sitting in her seat at the front. Her teacher mr.goldman.   
“Hello, class. Welcome to your second day of school. I hope things are going well so far. Now. get the textbooks i handed out yesterday.”   
Veronica reached down to her bag. Pulling out a huge green textbook.  
“Alright. Now turn to page 32. We’re gonna start off learning about how America got independents from the British.”   
The teacher kept going on and on. But all she could think about was if jonny was Okay. and what happened last night.   
“Is jonny okay…? Is he stuck in the mirror…? What does all of this mean!?”   
“Miss harkness!” veronica was pulled from her thoughts and back into the real world. “Enough day dreaming. Tell me. Who was it who found america?”   
“Well. technically it was the idians. They were here before anyone else was.” veronica said.   
The teacher gave her a stern look. Veronica sighed. The intercoms went off. “Students, you will be sent home early today…”   
“Huh?”   
“Why?”   
“Who cares we get to go-”   
“You’re classmate jonny was found hung in the court yard.”   
“What!?” veronica quickly stood up.   
After class was let out veronica hurried over to the courtyard, she found zach on his knees looking up at jonny, tears coming from his eyes.   
“Zach…?” she sat criss cross next to him, hugging him.   
“Why did he do it…? He promised me he wouldn’t…” zack started crying into veronica’s shoulder.   
“Let it all out…” veronica started crying too.   
When they finally calmed down they stood up, veronica looked at zach, brushing her long red hair off of her face. Zach still looked like he was ready to cry more.   
“Zach…” veronica finally worked up the courage to get the words out. “Last night…. I did that… mirror thing… the perfect you trick…”   
“W-what about i-it..?” he asked wiping his eyes.   
“I saw jonny…. I didn’t think anything of it till now…”   
“You saw… jonny…? But why….?”   
“That’s not all…” veronica said, looking down at her hand. “My hand went through the mirror…”   
Zach laughed a bit then stopped. “Wait… you’re serious…?”   
“Of course i am…”   
“You sure you didn’t just like… dream it?   
“I don’t think so-”   
A teacher and a cop walked up to them. “Hey, we need you two to clear out.”   
They both nodded and left. 

Veronica’s phone started ringing. She answered it “hey papa cam.”   
“Veronica are you okay!? I just got a call from the school and was told what happened. Are you okay!? Do you want to talk about it!? I know that you and jonny were friends and i don’t want you to think that you’re alone or end up doing that too-” cam was talking super fast. 

“Papa cam! I’m okay. I promise. Me and zack are going to the mall. I want to make him feel better. Next to me jonny was his best friend.” veronica said, looking at zach and giving him a smile.   
“Okay, please be safe… you know i already lost one kid… i don’t want anything bad happening to you. I worry about your brother all the time too. I have to face time him soon.”   
“I’ll be safe papa cam. I’ll be back by dinner time. Bye!” she hung up.   
Zach quickly hugged her, her face turned bright red. “Z-zach…?”   
“I’m just… glad you’re still here…” 

They finally made it to the mall. Being a tuesday, there weren’t as many people there as there is on a saturday.   
They walked around for awhile, they stopped at gamestop and looked at some games. “Hey persona 5 royal is coming out next year.” veronica said with some excitment.   
“Oh yeah. You’ve been counting down the day’s right?” zach said with a laugh   
“Of course i have been! I love persona!” veronica said.   
Zack laughed more. 

They passed by some big wall mirrors, “veronica look.” zach put his hand against the mirror. “My hand isn’t going through.” 

Veronica walked up to the mirror and put her hand on it. “Maybe it was just a- HOLY CRAP!!!” veronica fell right through, bringing zach with her.


	3. MIRROR WOLD

Veronica and zach screamed as they fell to the ground. Zach landing on top of veronica. “Zach….. Get up please….”   
He quickly got up and helped her up, “are you okay?” he asked  
“I think so.” she answered him. “Where are we?” they looked around, they were in what looked like a living room, it lacked colour, and everything was mirriored. There werent any walls, a couch sat in the center of the room, along with another chair. Floating in the air there were pictures of a family, a little girl, and two adults, but the adults were scratched out.   
“I don’t know.” zach said. Zach looked at the couch and chuckled. “Maybe we should have aimed for that.”   
Veronica missed his joke, as she was studying the pictures. “This girl….”   
Zach walked to stand next to her. “You know her?”   
“No. never seen her before.” she said corssing her arms. “But i feel like… i know her.”   
“Maybe this place has to do with Jonny!” zach said with exhitment   
“Huh? How?” veronica tilted her head.   
“You said that you saw his reflection in the mirror that night right?” veronica nodded “and we went through a mirror right?”   
“Okay i see where you’re coming from. But right now i’d rather find a way out. I don’t want to-” she was cut off.   
“Who are you?” a young woman asked. They both jumped and looked at her.   
“I-i-i’m sorry!” veronica bowed. “ we kinda just fell through the mirror and-”   
“Wait. you fell through the mirror?” the young aisan woman said. “But how…. Only one other could do that-”   
“Do you know about a guy named jonny?” zach said  
“Jonny? Uh. no. someone was thrown in here a little while ago. Wait. was it you guys who threw them in here?” she asked.  
“No! We just found out about this!” veronica said with shock.   
“Yeah, you don’t seem like the type.” she looked at veronica and smiled. “My name is april. Whats yours?”   
“Zach.” zach said, he nudged veronica, but she just stared at April with a shocked expression. “This is veronica. This has been a lot for her.”   
“I bet. You guys shouldn’t be here. I can send you home-” April started to say, zach cut her off.   
“First…. I want to look around. I want to know what happened to jonny.” zach looked at veronica, and she nodded.   
“Fine. but stay close to me. Oh.” she handed veronica a golf club. “Just to be safe.”   
“Why do i need this?” she asked.   
“I don’t know. I rearly leave this area. So even i don’t know whats out there. I just know where he was.”   
April lead the way. One second they were in that room, next they were in a downtown area.   
“Whoa! That was fast.” zach said.   
“Yeah. it was.” veronica said tightly holding the golf club.   
“Be careful. I’ve never been to this- AH!” April screamed, a bunch of monsters appared in front of them, they looked like balls of darkness with big red eyes, and long black eyes.   
A blue light appared around Veronica, a picutre of her self before cam and noah addopted her appared in her right hand. “Call on me, break your past self, become one with yourself!” “P….persona!” she yelled ripping the picture in half. A Figure appeared behind her, slashing at the air, sending a shock wave killing 3 of the monsters, veronica smiled. “This power….”   
“Veronica!” zach yelled. Veronica looked up and used the golf clup to parry the monster that was coming towrds her, and she counter attacked it, destroying it.   
“Just two left!”   
“Why to go veronica!” April yelled.   
“Persona!” veronica yelled breaking the picture once again, wind was thrown at the monsters, killing one. “VILY!” April yelled breaking her picture one last time. The last monster was destoryed. She put her hands on her hips and smiled. “Alright! Think twice before messing with me!” veronica started laughing.   
Zach smiled. “Haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. What happened?”   
“I dont know. This voice. She told me to become one with my past and accept it happening. And suddenly i got very happy.” she hugged zack.   
“Alright. Well. you should go and invenstigate the area before more show up. You guys can’t be here much longer.” april said. Zach and veronica nodded, walking into a building. 

In the building, there was a bed, a chair, a computer desk with a computer, and a ton of papers on it.   
“It’s jonny’s room.” zach said. Looking around, “why did you do it…”   
A young teen’s voice echoed through the room.   
“My parents are getting divorced. I know it’s my fault.”   
“Jonny!?” zach yelled.   
“Zacharia got hurt today. It was my fault, i distracted him while he was walking. My sister didn’t pass her test. Probably because i kept her up somehow.”   
Zach started tearing up. “No…. how… how didn’t i see….”   
“Zach…” veronica knelt down next to him. “It wasn’t your fault… I thought Jonny was fine too…”   
“I was his best friend veronica!” he accidently snapped, she fell on her back. “I’m supposed to see this stuff!” he started crying hard. Darkness surrounded him.   
“Zach!!” Veronica yelled, April pulled her back.   
“I’m worthless to everyone! I can’t actually make anyone happy! I’m better off dead!” A twisted voice said. A giant shadow figure stood where zach was, the shadow creature was atleast 8 feet tall, it’s clothing were torn, eyes bloodshot and red, tears streaming from them. Blood dripping from it’s wrists.   
“Your friend has become that!” April said.   
Veronica stood in her battle stance. “I’m going to save him!”   
“I’LL JUST LET YOU DOWN! YOU’LL DIE TOO!” he swung at veronica, she jumped out of the way at the last second and broke her picture, wing flew at the shadow. It fell to the ground.   
Veronica charged at it, smaching it multiple times. ZACH COME ON! ZACHARIA!” she yelled. She started to cry as she fought. 

At last, the shadow went away, and zach was there again, curled up on the floor.   
Veronica helped him stand up “zach…”   
“What… happened…?”   
“You’re letting the trama get to you.” April said.   
“What no i’m no-” he stopped himself. “Yes…. yes i am… i just… i’ve failed to save someone before… and… i’m scared that one day… it’ll be you i failed to save…” he said, looking veronica in the eyes.   
A younger version of sack appared behind him. It nodded. And became one with him. Zach started to smile, he started laughing. “Oh man! I feel so much better!” he wiped the tears from his eyes. Veronica smiled.   
“Alright you two. Back to your world.”   
“We’re coming back.” veronica said.   
“Huh?” April asked.   
“If anyone else gets thrown in here. We’re coming back to save them. No one should have to go through this alone.” she said. April sighed and smiled.   
“Fine. but.” she said, holding her hand out, her palm facing the ground. “We do it as a team. I’m helping too.” zach and veronica put their hands on hers.   
“It’s a deal.” veronica and zach said at the same time.


End file.
